Operation Squestrion
Prologue Operation Sequestration was born and initiated late one night on Dromund Kaas. Unknown to the majority of GIO members their emperor, Kwagar, relied heavily on Elvenar, a High Lord, for a type of battle meditation to aid him in battles. The meditation was intrusive however and allowed Elvenar to see and even control what the emperor did with great effort. This was unknown to most non-council members leading to the occasionally awkward encounter. One of such encounters turned treasonous when a Moff by the name of Venables approached the emperor who, in preparation for a coming battle, was under Elvenar's influence. Bowing the Moff informed the emperor that he had forces watching the High Lords. Activation Elvenar immediately seized control of Kwagar and, following the Moff's departure, informed Sysetta, a fellow High Lord and coincidentally Venables' brother, of the events which had transpired. Sysetta decided to confront the issue head on and met the Moff in his office. Despite assuring Sysetta nothing was amiss, Venables had secretly sent a summoning to the controlled emperor alarming the two High Lords. After Sysetta pretended to leave the office, Kwagar and key members of a GIO branch convened with Venables. There the convened began to flat out discuss whether Sysetta needed to be eliminated, shocking Elvenar. As the others began to scrutinize their emperor Sysetta came to Elvenar's aid and burst in. Shutting down the office security Sysetta threatened to vaporize the office with a warhead if attacked. With the emperor nudging the Moff on the High Lords learned of the first Purge. A massive grab for power the Purge would see the emperor and Moff Venables betray the High Lords leaving the emperor alone to rule and the lowly Moff as his right hand. Faced with no other choice the High Lords rallied their personal forces for a civil war. Knowing his control over Kwagar was key to their victory, Elvenar redirected control of the GIO's banks, fleet, and army to himself leaving the emperor and Moff with hardly any power. Realizing his inevitable defeat the Moff fled the GIO and joined a non-High Lord countries intelligence agency. With the situation still dire in the office and above in the flagship where High Lord forces were combating GIO loyalists, Elvenar placed the emperor in a temporary trance and joined Sysetta in the Moff's office. After failing to convince the Moff and Intelligence Bureau to stand down the High Lords joined their forces in clearing out the remaining GIO forces in their newly acquired flagship. After realizing they were beat the emperor's forces suspended their threats and began negotiations with the High Lords. After-effects Sysetta served as the main High Lord ambassador while their forces remained on high alert in the event of a counter attack. After heated talks the High Lords agreed to return the GIO to the control of the emperor in exchange for greater transparency on part of the emperor, the ability to over rule the emperor, and amnesty. Several weeks passed in awkward stagency before the emperor again betrayed the High Lords and their agreement by creating the official Operation Purge. With this new betrayal the emperor list virtually all his supporters: the High Lords, Elders whom had previously remained neutral, new recruits shocked by their leader's actions, and even the previously loyal Intelligence Bureau which was tired of the emperor's actions. Eventually even the Moff weaseled to the High Lords for a time before scampering back into the quiet GIO.